


Grounds Search

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Brand New Day [9]
Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Aftermath of a kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-29
Updated: 2012-02-29
Packaged: 2019-11-13 12:11:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18031505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: The X-men search the grounds. Takes place immediately after Taken.





	Grounds Search

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.

Grounds Search

He made it back into the room shortly after the blast had destroyed everything. The other X-men were showing up second later and staring around in shock. “Oh god was Scott in there,” Kitty asked horrified staring at the wreckage.

“I don’t smell burnt flesh so I don’t think he was,” he said quickly to comfort her. “But how someone could get into that room seconds after I left, blow it up and take Cyclops all at once worries me.”

“I will check Cerebro to see if it detected any mutant activity a teleporter could have done this,” Elizabeth Braddock said she was one of the new teachers Chuck had stuck them with. He wasn’t sure he trusted her because he knew from some of his old Shield connections that she once worked for Strike.

“You do that, “ He said darkly, “I’m going to search the grounds and see if I can pick up any strange scents that aren’t covered up by an explosion.” He couldn’t help but thank the attack had been deliberately aimed at him and Cyclops to get access to Xavier’s black ops information. He was glad he’d started to keep it away from the kid but Cyclops still knew enough to cause trouble.

He made it out side and began a sweep around the house but he couldn’t smell anything. That was when Kurt popped up looking worried. He kept his irritation under control. “Look elf I’ll let you know if I find anything but I need to search without the smell of brimstone okay?” He was sure the Braddock woman was correct but he needed to make absolutely sure he owed the kid that much.

Kurt vanished in another puff of acrid smoke and he moved far enough away to get a clear picture of the scents around the mansion. He could tell that as usual the school was crawling with the scents of mutant teenagers and even picked up a few places Scott had been lately. He made two complete circuits of the grounds before he admitted to himself that he couldn’t find a trace of Cyclops.

“Wolverine, Psylocke wants you,” Kurt yelled as he appeared again. “She’s found something.” He let Kurt take ahold of him and teleport them into the mansion. He saw how darkly Betsy was frowning so he knew this wasn’t going to be good news.

“Nightcrawler go get the team prepared and ready, we will be leaving as soon as I locate the culprit’s new location.” She sounded grim as Kurt vanished. “Logan, it is Astra Cerebro identified her power signature.” He felt a chill recalling that she’d been nuts enough that even Magneto had appalled at her experiments.

“Do you think you can find her?” He asked knowing the longer Cyke was in her hands the less likely that they’d find him in one piece was. She didn’t answer just turned back to the console pulling on the helmet. He knew that meant she wasn’t completely sure she could find the answer.

The End.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading


End file.
